a living nightmare
by devine key of destiny
Summary: this story is about kurama's tormented life, it has abuse,rape,yaoi and suicide. it also introduces his youko father, you must read at risk. this is my first fic i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Warning :MA

Read at risk this contains mild language , yoai , abuse and rape scenes. Please no spoilers this is my first fanfic

**A living nightmare **

**Kurama POV **

It was dark too dark, I was freezing but I couldn't see anything. I tried to move but my arms felt bounded, and it hert a lot as I tried to move myself.

**Man : Hello Kurama how are you redy ?**

Ready, ready for what? I just wasn't shure but I tiredly lifted my head to the side and met a pair of evil gold eyes.

Kurama: who are you?

Man : who am I ? … je je silly fox, you will remember soon enough …

The man slowly moved his hand over towards me and I slowly closed my eyes hoping

It would just stop. But it didn't it only made it worst, he then suddenly grabbed me and shifted me towards the side and he kissed me…

It felt weird, but I didn't want it… well I didn't want it from him, so I quickly pulled away from him.

Man: what? now you don't want me anymore is that it?

Kurama: I don't even know you.

Man: oh but I do fox, a-

Kurama: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

I think I screamed a little too loud but I just wanted him to stay away from me, he was making me nervous and I just couldn't stand it.

Man: so its that way huh, fine well just have to do it my way.

He then grabbed me and pinned me to the ground, I felt pressured but also curious and I wanted to know what is he going to do with me, what he wanted from me. But what happened next was horrifying. He ripped of my pants and began opening between my legs, I was totally embaressed and I tried with all my might not to blush , witch I failed

Man: je je je you have really pretty legs je je je

He began laughing madly, and I just wanted him to let me go, I didn't even know where I was nor how I got here but one thing I did know was that he was getting closer. But I didn't stop struggling.

Man: (looking evily) STOP MOVING!

He suddenly punched me harshly in my stomach and I screamed in pain. Witch he seemed to like very much. He then smirked at my legs and separated it yet again but this time he brought his face closer towards it and I began struggling even more

Kurama: stop please STOP!

But he didn't lesson and he bit me right between the legs and I screamed in deep pain. How dare I let someone do this to me, youko would have never been so week to have let someone do that to him, but I'm not youko and I am in this situation.

He then bit me again but this time more deeper and he began sucking the flesh that lies there and I kept screaming hoping someone would save that someone would help me

Kurama: YUSUKE, HIEI, KUWABARA HEEEELLLP

The next thing I knew was that my vision turned darker and I woke up in my room, it was just a dream. But something didn't click, I still felt pain between my legs and as I got up blood just poured like a river down from between my legs

**Yusuke POV**

It was a bright beautiful day and I was picking up my daughter kemiko from school today until I saw an old face that I haven't seen for at least 10 years but he seemed hert and broken.

Yusuke: hey long time no see, how are you doing kurama ?

Kurama looked startled and scared but he changed his face quickly although he did a bad job at hiding his beautiful uh pink face

Kurama: oh hello yusuke.

Yusuke: oh come on I haven't seen you in 10 years and that's all you can say?

Kurama: (looking sadly)………. Oh sorry…..

Yusuke: ……?! ….. so you married?

Kurama: (looking sadder) …no…

Yusuke: oh…. What come on, you do know you're the only one not married.

Kurama: really, tell me

I really thought I was on the right track I didn't know he was torn up inside

Yusuke: yeah, me to keiko, kuwabara to yukina, hiei to mokuro and shizuru to this weirdo .

As I finished counting my fingers to look back at kurama I saw he was gone, I looked back and forth to find any clue of the fox but sadly found nothing. I confusedly looked back to the floor

I swear I didn't me to say anything wrong, but I then noticed droplets on the floor, was he crying, I wasn't sure but I knew one thing and it was that after I fetch my princess I must find kurama.

**Kuarama POV**

I ran once I herd Hiei's name being mentioned, I just couldn't handle it, it burned like fire it pained me him and that dream, every night I would have that dream and it would haunt me, and every morning I would bleed more and more. But knowing my one true love broke his promise and left me without even telling me hert the most. Tears fell from my face as I ran, I did not notice someone fallowed me. But suddenly a man jumped in front of my way. He had beautifull long white hair and gold eyes he looked way older than youko and he was a kitsune but that did not scare me as much as knowing it's the same man from my dreams.

Man: hello, my name is Sato nice to see you ( he looked at me with a death look) MY SON…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurama's POV**

I stared in fear slowly walking backwards as he advanced towards me.

Sato: what's wrong are you scared?

I was too stunned to speak and some how I just collapsed to my knee's tears burning in my eyes. It can't be true I deny it, I slowly swayed my head back and forth in proof of denial.

Kurama: no…NO… my father would never-

Sato: Rape you, oh youko don't be so naïve, don't you remember? I've always been doing a little some thing but ever since you ran away from home I stopped… but now that I've found you (he licked his lips) well you know the rest.

I stared tears falling like a river down my face. I then shook my head and quickly took out my rose whip.

Kurama: get back!

Sato: jeje you really think you can harm me with that?

I was ready for him but I guess it wasn't enough for as I went to strike him he was gone. I hoped I was just seeing things but I was wrong, he was right behind me and just with a few movements of his hands and I fell to the ground.

He laughed at me yet again and then savagely tore my clothes off and pinned me against the floor.

Sato: let's see how much you can take.

He then separated my legs and literally fucked me. I did scream…. In pain… in tears… in shame… he kept pushing his fingers in deeper and deeper, and I kept screaming, I wasn't sure how deep he was pushing in but all I knew was that it hurt like hell. When it finally looked like it stopped I felt something big enter me and I struggled and screamed for mercy…

**Yusuke****s POV**

I left my daughter at home with Keiko five hours ago and I went to find Kurama. I had no luck and it was now getting dark. I was about to go home till I saw Kurama walking. He looked like a mess, his hair was oddly messy, his long coat was torn up, he was walking weirdly and he didn't look like he was using pants nor shoes. I curiously sneaked behind him, I just wanted to know what's going on with our fox.

**Kurmas POV**

It was horrible, I just got to see my natural father after thousands of years and what does he do, he rapes me. I was lucky that my fa- Sato didn't rip up my coat or else I would have had to walk home naked. But right now I just didn't care. I slowly walked through the crowd hoping I wasn't noticeable, witch I knew I failed and badly especially cause I received horrible glances but that didn't stop me. I just didn't care, I just wanted this to end… I wanted my life to end.

I slowly walked over towards the bridge that had a river under it. And I slowly glanced at the beautiful river and I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I slowly got on the rail and steadily stood up straight and let the cold air brush my face as I slowly prepared my death…

**Yusukes POV**

I wasn't sure what Kurama was doing but I didn't like it. What was he doing standing on the edge of the bridge, if he falls he could die. I slowly got closer to him until he suddenly let himself go, falling of the bridge.

Yusuke: KURAMA!!!

I didn't care how loud I screamed nor, what happens to me, all I cared for was saving my friend and that was good enough for me. I selfishly jumped of the bridge in hope to catch Kurama, dam was I lucky that there was water at the bottom.

After the incident I took Kurama who wasn't even awake to Genkai's temple. I was furious, how dare our smartest member walk around the city half naked and then try to commit suicide afterwards.

Yusuke: hey grandma Kurama jus- hey how did you guys get here!?

I gazed around the room seeing the hole group here including Hiei.

Kuwabara: uh, the same way you did, and do you have to scream at Genkai that wa-…. Is that Kurama?

Yukina. Oh dear is he ok?

Genkai: ok, ok don't crowd him… Yusuke what happened?

Yusuke: I don't know, I think he went stoupid. I think he tried to commit suicide.

Everyone stared at me eyes wide opened.

Hiei: the fox trying to commit suicide. Now I've seen everything. But we have greater problems then just this.

Kuwabara: (throwing his chair to the side) greater problems then Kurama, how dare you, he was your best friend.

Hiei: he's no friend, he's just an ally.

I looked at Hiei angrily not noticing Kurama was no longer a sleep, I didn't know my poor friend was quietly sobbing in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yusuke POV**

Kuwabara: just an ally? Why you little-

Hiei: je, 10 years and and your still the same... anyway i didn't come for some stoupidity, i came because a strong dangerouse demon escaped from the demon realm and i'm not sure what he's going to do.

Kuwabara: so, thats still not as important as kurama.

Hiei: hmft, you are still a fool.

Yusuke: hay, nock it off.

I annoydly shook my head then went up to put Kurama to bed. But as I was about to lye him down I felt him shaking. I slowly looked at him eyes wide open. He was crying.

Yusuke: ... Kurama...?

Kurama: ...w-...why didnt you just have let me die.

I looked at him surprised, then shooked him.

Yusuke: how dare you say that?

Kurama: I didn't want you to save me!

Yusuke: well I did.

Kurama: (low voice) fuck you.

Yusuke:...!?..what?

Kurama: I said FUCK YOU!

I looked at him confusedly, Kurama would never yell, especially like that. But before I could say anything he ran from me past everyone else and purposly bumped Hiei. We all staired puzzledly, and exchanged looks.

Kuwaba: uh, did we mis something?

Genkai: (looking at Kurama's direction oddly) i'm not sure.

We were all quit till we felt a strange wind go by.

Hiei: (gasp) it's him!

We all ran outside and saw youko or atleast he looked like him, except he was much taller and eviler than the one i knew. He looked at us and i just felt frozen, this power..no...this spirit felt so cold, so evil and rotten that even humans could feel.

Kuwabara: uh kurama?

He grinned at us then took his... black rose whip? He took his black wip out, it had red thorns all over it and he ran at us.

(p.s. this is Sato not youko)

**Kuarama's POV**

I ran for the forest, tears flowing freely down my face. I just can't take this any more, all though I didn't mean to yell at yusuke but I just was so hert and I-... I didn't want him to save me... I just wanted this to stop... And it will. As I got home I locked my door and closed my curtains, so no one can see what I do. I still live in my old house, but... I live alone, my mother died in an accident with my step brother, my step father became a drunker and was killed by this BITCH whom wanted money and now here I am, a rich fool looking for some thing to live for...

As I take a knife out I began to remember one of the main reasons I live for...

FLASH BACK

(10 years ago) I was sitting alone at my house with the windows open.I was studying for my test in biology until i herd someone slip through my window. I lightly smiled but I still didn't turn to look.

Hiei:...Kurama...

He spoke harshly but firmly but that didn't scare me.

Kurama: yes Hiei.

Hiei: I want you to turn and look at me.

I gracefully turned and looked at him with a smile as usual, but as I saw how close we were I couldn't help but blush. When he looked at me face to face he smirked at my reaction.

Hiei: tsk, whats wrong fox?

Kurama:(still blushing brightly) oh nothing, I thought you were staying in demon world?

Hiei: I am, I just came to visit a certain someone.

I turned bright pink, I didn't know what to say. "i'm sorry Hiei I dont think of you in that way". When I told him that did I mean that? No it cant be, i'm not gay or am I?

Kurama: amd who's that someone, Yukina?

Hiei: je...no...

Kurama:(looking a bit sadly) then who?

Hiei: je, you.

I stared eyes wide open and face pink as hell.

Kurama: stop joking, it's not funny.

Hiei: im seariouse.

He went over to me and lightly kissed my lips, I clossed my eyes letting this sensation run throuh me and my heartthen the next thing we khew was history. In other words we played "my sexy j-rock lover" and he stayed the night it was lovly. The very next morning I was stunned to wake up with him right next to me.

Hiei: mmm... you slept well fox?

Kurama:(staring and blushing) ... uh, yes I have.

Hiei:(smiling sexyly) jeje... dont worry fox, this our secrete.

Kurama: Hiei, (now timidly) do you love me?

Hiei: (smiling sweetly) yes, I do and you are mine.

I smiled and hugged him tightly and we nuzzled together for a long while. We kept our relation ship a secrete for more than a full year but after that, he stopped coming.

END FLASH BACK

10 DAM YEARS PAST AND HE SAID I WAS HIS!!! Tears kept falling from my face as I slowly cutted my wrists. Since I have no life nor reason to live I might as well leave. I dont care how cowardly this is nor do I care about what any one thinks, i am leaving and I shall never return...

**Yusuke POV**

It took us a while to fight him but it took all of us to take him down all though we all got seariously damaged.

Yusuke: ok Kurama, stop all this nonsence I dont want to kill you.

Sato: tsk, you really belive I- am Kurama?

We all stared this isn't Kurama? Then who the hell is he.

Kuwabara: well I dont care who the hell you are but you are going to die!

Yusuke:(stopìng Kuwabara) who are you and where's Kurama?

Sato: jeje i'm Sato, and your friend will be dead soon enough.

Hiei: hmft, I could easily cut your throught before you even lift a finger to touch the fox.

Sato: oh how cold, but that will do no good.

I looked evily but befor I could blink Hiei already cutted his throught.

Yusuke: Hi- Hiei?

Hiei: what, all I did was kill him or would you rather have him kill the fox.

Kuwabara: you do know "the fox" has a name!

Sato:(slowly dying) je...je... how ironic... you tried to save my son when he was dead from the start...

We all stared eyes wide open. Son, Kurama is his son and what dose he mean dead from the start?

Yusuke: hey, tell us what you mean.

I grabbed him face to face with him but he died. I looked angrily and i put him down sadly, I didnt mean to kill Kurama's father.

After that day every one went home and I never saw Kurama again...

**Hiei's POV**

5 days after I returned, I was playing with my child, Riku till I saw him... youko kurama. But what was he doing in demon world, but then I paused for what I saw was not the fox I knew, so that meens my fox is goneand I think for good...

end


End file.
